Shadow's Android Empire
by Chaokey
Summary: Shadow finnaly made the android empire he was talking about in Shadow the Hedgehog. But only a few days after, he starts doubting he's a robot. So to find out more read this story.


**Shadow's Android Empire - **

* * *

Youno the ending in Shadow the hedgehog? About Shadow saying " I will make an android empire!" And then he kills Eggman? Well if you don't know, then too bad i just spoiled an ending. If you do know, then keep reading! 

- Yoyokey

* * *

" Shadow, do you want to play Scramble?" a robotic voice asked the bored hedgehog.

"No thanks, Omega. I always lose." Shadow answered." Then what about Chess?" Omega said offering another game. " Same thing. I don't seem to have the robotic sense that you do." Shadow thought aloud to himself. _Why am I so different from the others? All of the Dr.'s robots have macanical voices except me. If I am really one of those Shadow androids then why don't I have one of those blank expression that they have? _

_ Of course, thats because I'm more superior than them! _Shadow braged to himself. " Shadow, are you doubting that you are an android again?" Omega asked. " Don't worry, you are one." _I she trying to cheer me up? Or is she conserned about me, but do robots even have emotions?_Shadow asked drifting into one of those same questions he asked the day before. _What am I talking about! I am a robot and I have emotions, so of course they do._

" Aren't I more like that blue hedgehog?" Shadow said remembering them. " You destroyed them, of course not." Omega said. Shadow could tell she was getting annoyed of these same daily things. Let Shadow sleep then convince him that he was a robot. The next day, let Shadow sleep then convice him he's a robot. And so on.

" If you were like that hedgehog and not an android, then I would have to destroy you myself." said a voice behind them. " Why does our emperor do nothing but doubt himself on his race?" " Emperor? Metal Sonic, I'm not like that scientist." Shadow told the metalic Sonic. " We are all equal." " All the androids follow your command." Metal Sonic said enviously. " That's their choice, not mine. You can do whatever you like." Shadow told him." If I were you, I would take this advantage and accually do something usefull." Metal Sonic trying to speak under his breath. " What did you say? For your information there is nothing to do. We destroyed everything that isn't an android." Shadow said overhearing Metal Sonic's conversation with himself.

"No you didn't!" Shadow heared from behind, _Wait, I know that voice_. After that second a beem of light smashed into the suprised hedgehog. "Sonic!"

" Yeah Shadow, me!"Sonic said standing up. The other robots attemped to attack but were quickly countered by Amy and Knuckles. " I thought I killed you!" Shadow protested after telling the androids to stop. " Well don't I seem alive to you? We ran away." Sonic tolded him.

" Impossible! The other andriods told me you and the others were dostroyed!" Shadow yelled. " Seems like they lied, probaly to make you happy." Sonic explained calmly." Besides, you said you weren't their boss so why should they report the truth to you?"

Shadow looked at the others and watch them stare at the floor as though they were guilty. " Also Shadow we found out that you thought up this whole thing just because you found out you were an android. But here's a hint, you aren't one." Sonic told him stepping back.

" Shadow you aren't made of metal and you have the normal parts and cells as a normal furry." Tails explained.

" And Shadow remember how you were in a different room than the copies? Where there's copies there's an original. You're it!" Rouge added. " And you weren't programed like the others to obey Eggman."

" I - you're wrong." Shadow said quietly.

" Shadow, you can just end this and start over with us." Amy said facing him. " We'll be your friends even after all you did." " No." Shadow disagreed. " I can take back what I have started. Robots, attack!" Shadow commanded pointing at Sonic and the others. They hesitated but got ready for the mob to attack.But none of them moved, instead their attention was on Metal Sonic. " What Sonic said is true." Metal Sonic told them." He isn't an android. He only was working for others and gathered us do that he could destroy us! So don't listen to this fake, destroy him!"

* * *

_ My story stinks right now! -- Please reveiw._


End file.
